dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chewbacca vs Falco
Chewbacca vs Falco is Peep4Life's eighty-ninth DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 14! Star Wars vs Star Fox! Two trusty second in commands engage in the heat of battle... Intro 'NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' 'DBX ' Fight "Star Fox, command- this is Falco: I've engaged the Millennium Falcon on a system called 'Tatooine'. Any intelligence that would come in helpful?" Falco asked, hovering his Arwing above Mos Eisley. "Err, right Falco. The crew aboard the--" Command's reception was demolished by static and Falco realised he was on his own for this battle. He landed his craft and headed towards the Millennium Falcon. He carefully entered and looked around for Han Solo but rather than find the smuggler, he did run into a large, furry creature. "Never thought I'd meet a walking carpet..." Falco remarked, trying to walk past the Wookie. Chewbacca was having none of it. There was a loud snarl as Chewbacca hurled Falco down the ramp of the ship. The bird tumbled down the ramp and into the sandy floor. "It's so coarse and rough and irritating..." Falco complained. His attention was caught by a Bowcaster shot that sent sand up into his face. "...and it gets everywhere!" Falco concluded through gritted teeth. 'Here we go! ' Charges from Chewbacca's Bowcaster rained down on Falco, as the bird scrambled for cover behind a nearby dumpster. He fired shots of his own at his Wookie adversary, but couldn't do much to damage him. He decided to use a Smart Bomb, to force Chewbacca onto a tough angle, but as he threw his bomb, Chewbacca hurled a primed Thermal Detonator his way. The two rushed as their previous positions went up in flames. Falco ran at Chewbacca with a kick and engaged in a hand to hand brawl with the Wookie. Trading kicks and punches, Falco dodged many heavy blows from Chewbacca and delivered an axe handle on his head. Chewbacca roared in pain and gripped Falco by the beak, before throwing him into a nearby Gonk Droid. Chewbacca then charged up his Bowcaster again, but his blast hit Falco's Reflector, and came back to hit Chewbacca in the shoulder. While Chrebacca backed away, Falco used his Phantasm to close the distance... And he landed right in Chewbacca's grasp. Falco flailed about with kicks but Chewbacca overpowered him with a slam. Falco rolled away, ducking an incoming Thermal Detonator before using Fire Bird to blast Chewbacca into the side of a Landspeeder. "You aren't worth the trouble..." Falco remarked, opening fire with his blaster. The shots found their mark, stumbling the Wookie until Falco could close in with a kick and several chops. With a backflip, Falco dodged Chewbacca's clubbing blow and landed on the ground before him. Chewbacca lunged onto him, punching Falco as hard as he could and strangling him. Falco tried to push him off, but Chewbacca's strength was far superior. Falco closed his eyes, almost succumbing to Chewbacca's might. "Fire!" he managed to splutter, igniting flames around his body and launching himself a few feet away. When Chewbacca released his grip, Falco threw a Smart Bomb at him and darted away. The Wookie growled as he was engulfed by flames, but was not beaten yet. He grabbed his Bowcaster, and aimed at Falco, hitting him in the back several times. Falco fell forward, propping himself up on a nearby droid. He then heard the loud thudding of footsteps behind him as a fully enraged Chewbacca rushed him. Falco sidestepped, allowing Chewbacca to topple over the droid. Falco then leaped on Chewbacca's back, and began trying to strangle the Wookie to death, but Chewbacca wasn't making it easy. Chewbacca stood, lifting Falco with him and tried to slam him into a nearby gas pipe. As Chewbacca ran them in close, Falco used Fire Bird once more. The flames caught the gas and exploded in a ball of flames, consuming Chewbacca while Falco's attack launched him to safety. Falco stood back up, wiping the sand from him. "So uncivilised..." Falco declared, placing his blaster in its hilt. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Star Wars vs Star Fox themed DBX's Category:Gun Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Technology themed DBXs